Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of infant feeding. More specifically, the invention comprises a nursing bottle with a user-activated air vent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art nursing bottles typically incorporate a pliable nipple assembly having a perforation through which the milk is drawn. One such prior art bottle is shown in FIG. 1. Bottle 10 is equipped with top thread 16 and base thread 18. Nipple assembly 12 screws on the top and base 14 screws on the bottom. Base 14 simply seals off the bottom of the bottle. It is provided to allow the user to open both ends of the bottle for cleaningxe2x80x94as any residual milk will sour and contaminate the bottle.
In operation, the infant sucks on the nipple and pulls liquid out of bottle 10. Of course, air must enter bottle 10 to displace this volume. In most bottles, the air can only enter through the nipple. This constraint means that air bubbles will be found in the milk in close proximity to the nipple. When the infant again sucks on the nipple, these small air bubbles will often be ingested. The ingestion of the air leads to colic and other gastrointestinal disorders. The unwanted ingestion of air is a long-recognized problem in infant feeding. Numerous prior art devices have proposed remedies to this problem.
A base-mounted vent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 533,726 to McBride (1895). The McBride device incorporates a recessed base portion with a hole. A threaded plug resides in the hole. The venting mechanism is actuated by screwing the plug in or out. Of course, the plug must be screwed closed before setting the bottle upright. Otherwise, the milk will leak out the base. Those familiar with the art will know that infant feeding is a cumbersome operation. One arm must be used to support the infant, leaving only one hand free to manipulate the bottle. The threaded vent disclosed in McBride is therefore difficult to operatexe2x80x94especially since it must be turned in and out every time the bottle is set down.
A similar approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,094,721 to Puetz (1935). The Puetz device has a small hole in its base, into which a stopper is selectively pressed and removed. Although it does not require turning like the McBride device, the stopper must be completely removed to allow venting. It must then be held in the hand holding the bottle. It must also be replaced before setting the bottle downxe2x80x94obviously a cumbersome operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,976,450 to Lowe (1932) discloses a vent covered by a band of elastic material. A gripping feature is provided on the elastic material, so that the user can tug it clear of the vent when desired. The vent is located in the side of the bottle. While it is in an accessible position, the operation of the user tugging on the elastic material may also displace the elastic material so that it no longer covers the vent upon release. Thus, the device is prone to leakage (hence its disclosure that the vent hole should be made very small so as to minimize leakage).
Another side mounted vent is discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 2,066,445 to Allen (1934). Like McBride, the Allen device uses a threaded vent plug. The vent""s location is somewhat more accessible than McBride. However, it is still necessary for the user to screw the plug in and out every time the bottle is set upright.
Another threaded vent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,272 to Doner (1963). Although the vent is illustrated as being near the bottle""s topxe2x80x94the text explains that it may also be located in the bottle""s base. The ""272 device suffers from the same cumbersome operation previously discussed.
Finally, a lever type vent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,245 to Maffei (1982). The lever may be rotated through an arc of 180 degrees to open and close an air vent. The bottle also contains features for indicating the presence of an internal vacuum. The position and actuation of the lever is quite cumbersome, however, and the user must remember to close it before setting the bottle down.
The known devices are therefore limited in that they:
1. Require the manual closing of the vent every time the bottle is set down;
2. Are cumbersome to operate using only one hand; and
3. Are subject to leakage.
The present invention comprises a nursing bottle with a vent located in its base. The vent is positioned so that the user can easily open it by pressing on it with a finger or thumb. The vent remains open only so long as it is pressed. Once released, a spring returns the vent to its closed position. The user may therefore set the bottle down without having to do anything to close the vent.
The vent assembly may be easily removed from the bottle for thorough cleaning. An access notch is provided so that the user does not have to strain to reach the vent. Mounting features are included to position the notch in a right-handed or left-handed configuration.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
1. To provide a device which does not require the manual closing of the vent every time the bottle is set down;
2. To provide a device which can be easily operated using only one hand; and
3. To provide a device which is not prone to leakage.
These objects and advantages will be fully explained in the details hereafter described, explained, and claimed, with reference being made to the accompanying drawings.